Detrás de una sonrisa
by Ysteb
Summary: Detrás del día a día y optimismo de cierto personaje... se encuentran deseos oscuros, peligrosos y problablemente la libertad a tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Aborda un tema un tanto complicado, recomiendo la discreción del lector.


**Detrás de una sonrisa**

_Porque nada es lo que parece. Siempre existen aquellos que se esconden tras una sonrisa._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cerró la puerta tras él y al instante desapareció de su rostro la radiante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos azules no brillaban allí como lo hacían fuera, cuando estaba expuesto a las miradas de todo el mundo. En cambio, emanaban de ellos cierta melancolía, un destello casi imperceptible de soledad, una tristeza que escondía día a día en lo profundo de aquella sonrisa desinteresada que todos conocían.

Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Otro día que moría en la estancia de su pequeño apartamento. Otro día que le recordaba lo inútil de su existencia.

Se dejó caer en la cama, agotado por todo el entrenamiento de aquel día. Sus heridas aún dolían, no habían sanado por completo a pesar de su extrordinaria capacidad de recuperación, pero era de esperarse, aquella pelea fue todos menos ordinaria. El dolor que sentía le servía para acordarse de que había fallado nuevamente, que había roto otra promesa. Lo había dejado ir… a pesar de todo ese esfuerzo… lo había dejado ir.

Cerró sus ojos intentado alejar de su mente esos pensamientos, no le iban a ser nada bien después de todo. Intentó enfocarse en el entrenamiento. Pronto tendría que partir con Jiraya, se iría de Konoha por un buen tiempo. Ero-Sennin lo iba a entrenar para que al menos pudiese defenderse de Akatsuki.

- Pero… ¿de qué servirá todo esto? – preguntó en voz alta al tiempo su mirada se clavaba en el techo de su habitación -Al final… ¿no sería mejor si Akatsuki obtuviese lo que quiere? De esa forma……yo sería…

-Libre – contestó la voz a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Si – respondió casi como un susurro. - ….libre.

-Si deseas tanto la libertad¿por qué no terminas con todo? Es decir, tú mismo lo has visto. No importa cuantos años pasen, ellos siempre te seguirán viendo como un monstruo, como un asesino…. lo sabes.

Y era cierto, él lo sabía muy bien. No importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera, ni que tan buen shinobi se volviera. Los habitantes de Konoha siempre lo mirarían con esos ojos llenos de odio, de furia, de miedo, de rechazo. Siempre le darían esas miradas frías, siempre lo acusarían por los crímenes que no cometió. En el fondo, sabía que siempre pagaría por esa maldición que no pidió, aún si se convertía en Hokage algún día… siempre llevaría consigo esa soledad que solo los jinchuruuki conocían.

-Cállate – dijo sin fuerzas, odiaba cuando aquella voz tenía razón, y recordó el incidente de ese mismo día.

Mientras iba camino a su apartamento, pasó por el lado de unos niños que le miraban sin discreción alguna. Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas, así que los ignoró, igual que los comentarios que surgieron una vez se había alejado un poco de ellos. "Es él", decían los pequeños en susurros aún audibles para él. "Ese es el monstruo", "mira ese es el que mató a los padres del maestro Hiei", "ese es el monstruo", "es un monstruo".

Intentó pretender que no había escuchado nada de eso, que ya estaba acostumbrado y que ya no dolía cuando le llamaban monstruo… pero aún era muy difícil. Antes eran solo los adultos, y podía manejar la situación, pero ahora hasta los niños conocían la historia y lo llamaban de esa manera. Hasta ellos lo juzgaban.

Alejó de su mente ese recuerdo e intentó callar la voz que seguía diciéndole y recordándole de muchas otras ocasiones similares.

-¿Para qué te esfuerzas tanto? – decía la voz – ¿No es más fácil terminar con todo ahora¿Por qué sigues intentando? Al final sabes que fracasarás.

- No – respondía intentado conservar el optimismo – no fracasaré.

- Fracasaste en traer devuelta a tu amigo¿no es así?

- Yo… - cómo responder a eso, si era cierto lo que decía. Cómo podía defenderse – yo traté.

- Pero no fue suficiente.

- Aún hay tiempo… yo……yo lo traeré devuelta.

- No, sabes que no es verdad. No puedes hacerlo.

-Cállate – dijo calmadamente cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por acallar sus propios pensamientos.

- Me puedes pedir que me calle y así lo haré, pero sabes que tengo razón. O ¿me vas a decir que aquella vez no sentiste alivio?

-…

-¿Vas a negar que te sentiste feliz cuando lo intentaste? Fue la primera vez que experimentaste la felicidad, si mal no recuerdo.

-¡Cállate! – ordenó con una voz más decidida y encerrando nuevamente dentro de sí esa voz que le atormentaba de vez en cuando.

Silencio. Después de unos segundos fue solo eso lo que quedó. La voz se había marchado, pero Naruto no podía controlar los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza, las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente… Cerró sus ojos calmadamente intentando alejar todo aquello de su cabeza , pero solo consiguió revivir la experiencia con más fuerza.

Tendido en la cama sentía, como aquella vez, la paz infinita que le invadía. Sintió nuevamente esa sensación de livianez, como si su cuerpo no fuese su cuerpo y como si su alma no estuviese allí. Casi podía sentir el frío del metal contra su piel, como en esa ocasión, y recordó haber pensado en ese momento que no tenía un solo recuerdo feliz que llevarse consigo.

Y, sin embargo, sonrió. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, con verdadera felicidad, con verdadero entusiasmo, porque en ese preciso instante era libre de la maldición, libre de todo... en ese momento, era verdaderamente feliz.

La mente del shinobi reconstruyó esa escena una y otra vez mientras se encontraba tendido en su cama, y sólo se detuvo cuando por fin se encontraba dormido.

----------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol entrar por la ventana. Otro día nacía, más problemas que enfrentar. Sus heridas ya casi sanas le indicaban que se acercaba el día de su partida Tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez necesitaba un descanso de Konoha, de esas miradas frías. Un descanso de sí mismo y de su soledad.

Vistió su traje anaranjado después de una buena ducha y preparó al instante su desayuno. Agradeció por la comida y empezó a comer intentado ignorar aquel silencio que constantemente se proclamaba dueño del lugar. Tiró a la basura los envases vacíos de ramen instantáneo una vez terminado el desayuno. Era su rutina habitual, aunque sonara bastante aburrido, él ya estaba acostumbrado y aunque a veces dolía mucho, la soledad resultaba ser casi siempre su mejor compañía.

Tenía que terminar de alistarse pues Ero-Sennin había quedado de verlo el día anterior para probar su recuperamiento. Así que tomó sus kunais y shurinken y los ajustó en sus lugares correspondientes, luego amarró a su frente el protector con el símbolo de Konoha que lo identificaba como un ninja de la región. Se miró al espejo para asegurarse que se veía presentable antes de dirigirse a la puerta para partir.

Echó un último vistazo al apartamento mientras habría la puerta y se preparaba para salir. El silencio aún permanecía allí, era una constante en ese lugar. Se vistió de optimismo y alegría como hacía cada día antes de abandonar su hogar y practicó su sonrisa unas cuantas veces antes de salir definitivamente, cerrando la puerta tras sí y dejando encerrado todo aquello que sentía desde que tenía memoria. Dejando encerrado en su apartamento todo aquello que escondía detrás de su sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien, hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia de Naruto, espero que le haya gustado. Si, es un poco tétrica y oscura, pero es que siempre (ola mayoría de las veces) vemos a un Naruto feliz, optimista, contento. Pensé que en la realida no puede ser así, y alguine que ha sufrido tanto como él, también debe tener sus días oscuros ¿no? _

_Bueno, me dejan saber lo que piensan ¿si?_

_Hasta la próxima... (espero). _


End file.
